Of Amnesiatic Deers and Insomniatic Birds
by Punk Alchemist
Summary: Shikamaru has amnesia and insomniac Neji's the one who's been ordered to take care of him... Nejishika with eventual Sasunaru and other pairings. Fluffy. Rated T to be safe!
1. Just An Intro

Of Amnesiatic Deers and Insomniatic Birds

**So...I decided to type it after all! X3 My NejiShika story I was talking about. I've had this idea in my mind for a while now, so why not put it up? Pretty cute, in my opinion. Fluffy. Other pairings will develop in time, but the main focus will be NejiShika. Enjoi! Reminder: I don't own Naruto. Otherwise, there'd be yaoi and shounen ai everywhere X3. **

Hn...out of all the luck...Shikamaru just _had _to fall out of that tree during training. He also just _had _to have amnesia... And now, Neji had been assigned to take care of him. Out of all of the people in all the village, why him? It wasn't like he had a grudge against the Nara or anything, but lately he had been having tremendously bad bouts of insomnia that had a tendency to drive him up a wall. Not sleeping wasn't good for his training. It just made his chakra lower and his temper flare. And now, this. Gawd...looks like the poor Hyuga's sleeping days are numbered...

**-sweatdrop- Short intro, I know! Chapters will be long, though! Will keep up with this and my other stories as well! **


	2. The BitterSweet Beginning

**Of Amnesiatic Deers and Insomniatic Birds**

**Bwahaha! First chapta in the series! -chibi dance- Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto. Thank you **

**Characters are regular ages, but Shikamaru's amnesia has caused him to adopt a rather**

**child-like outlook -sweatdrop-**

The older Hyuga watched the young Nara carefully. Shikamaru had lost just about all-, no, scratch that, ALL of his memory since he had fallen out of that tree. Sounded kinda stupid when you thought of it like that, but Shikamaru had been taking a nap after training in the tree and, since you can't control what you do in your sleep, of course, had fallen. And it hadn't been the shortest fall, hence the memory loss. He didn't remember anything, which was unusual for the rather brainy, but lazy, Nara. His new attitude he had adopted since the memory loss was a more hyper one than his original. Not quite as hyper as Naruto, but it was definitely borderline... The Nara was currently positioned in a way that his butt was in the air, on his hands and knees, akin to a dog about to pounce on it's prey. Shikamaru, however, had just spotted a piece of string and pounced on it. Neji sweatdropped. '_It's worse than I thought...' _Shikamaru, finally bored with the string, sat against a wall and appeared to be contemplating something. Neji, however, wasn't in the mood to ask, knowing his response would be something of little or no importance and would be rather childish coming from the Nara. "Neji-taaaamaa, Shikamaru is bored." '_There he goes with that third-person perspective again...' _Neji sighed. "Hn, and who would this Shikamaru be, hm?" Shikamaru glared childishly. "I'M bored." "Hello bored, nice to meet you." Shikamaru huffed and walked off to another part of the house. Finally, Neji would have at least a moments peace...

Of course, there is no rest for the weary, and Neji is no exception to this. Shikamaru, like any child, has trouble getting to sleep. Neji hasn't been able to sleep himself for weeks now going on months and the Nara does nothing to help. "Ano, Neji-tama, Shi-I mean I can't get to sleep." Neji rubbed his eyes, rather tired himself. "Just lay down in your bed, close your eyes, and think of something happy." Shikamaru frowned, crossing his arms. "I already tried that." Sometimes it was all Neji could do not to... He got up and started walking towards the Nara's room, then stopped when he realized he wasn't being followed. He turned around. "Well, don't you want to go to sleep?" Shikamaru shook his head. "Well, tough. You've got to go to bed." He grabbed Shikamaru's upper arm and began dragging him after him, the Nara fighting back. "Neji-tama!" Neji continued dragging him to bed. "There. Now lay down like a good boy. That's it. Good night, Shikamaru." "Neji-tama..." Neji breathed out huffily, but turned around. Shikamaru had his arms out towards Neji. "What?" He continued holding his arms out. Neji sighed, walking back over and hugging the young Nara. Shikamaru hugged back. Neji then let go, turning off the light. "Good night, Shikamaru." "Good night, Neji-tama!"

No...sleep...none...Neji thought he was going to collapse, he was so tired. Of course, that had to be the day that Gai-sensei had to turn up the training. And, of course, Neji wasn't one to let Rock Lee win in a mock battle, no matter how tired he was. "Alright, boys! That's enough battling for today!" Gai-sensei stepped between them. Rock Lee was breathing heavily. Neji was trying hard not to fall asleep. Why couldn't he be tired at night...? What was so wrong with his damn internal system that it couldn't regulate itself to sleep when it was DARK?! He looked up at the sky. Few birds flew in a circle. '_3...no...4 birds...yeah, that's it...' _The Hyuga smirked to himself, then leaned against a tree. '_Dammit, insomnia blows...how does that Gaara kid do it...so...damn...tired...'_

**Hehe how'd ya like the first chappie, eh? Reviews are greatly appreciated! Arigatou gozaimasu for reading! And sorry it came out later than I wanted it to! -sweatdrop- I was having slight writer's block...now for the fma story... -bangs head against wall-**


	3. Hide And Seek

**Okay, so this is really super uber late ^^;; So so sorry!!! I hope that this update makes up for it's**

**ridiculous lateness!!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto, obviously, because if i did...well, let's just say the series**

**would be a tad more spicy... ;D**

**Oh, and in case I didn't add this last time...**

**When Shika says "Ano" it means "Um" in Japanese. **

**Kuso means Dammit in Japanese. **

**Aishiteru yo means I love you in Japanese.**

**Kami means God in Japanese.**

**"URUSAI, MESUINU!!!" means Shut up, bitch in Japanese**

**And calling Neji "Neji-'tama'? It's the equivalence of saying**

**Neji-'sama', but him being a 'child', he says it a little differently. **

"Shikamaru! Where'd you go?" Not a peep could be heard from the Nara's room. Neji huffed impatiently, scowling at nothing. The Hyuga left the Amnesia-ridden deer's room, looking around the house for him. _'Where did he take off to, kuso...?' _Neji wondered to himself, frowning. "Neji-taaaamaaaa!!!" Shikamaru pounced out of nowhere, tackling the Byakugan user to the ground. "Shikamaru, you baka!" Neji growled, looking at the Nara in distaste. Shikamaru's childish grin lit up his face, smiling sweetly at the Hyuga. "Neji-tama, I was playing Hide-Ad-Seek! Your turn, now! You gotta hide, Neji-tama!!" Neji hmphed, pushing Shikamaru off of him, standing up. "That what _you _think, moron. I've only been assigned to _babysit _you, not play some stupid children's game with a 13 year old whose mind has turned to mush."

Shikamaru's big brown eyes began to water, his lower lip sticking out. "N-N-Neji-tama...." Neji knew that face...oh, he knew that face way too well... "I said **no**, Shikamaru. You need to listen to people when they're talking to you. Step one of gaining your damn memory back..." The brunette Nara sighed over-dramatically, standing up and making his way over to the couch, plopping on it in, again, the same over-dramatic fashion, turning on the television to the Home Shopping Network. Neji frowned, knowing this trick as well. _'Hmph...he's just trying to make me feel like a jackass...fat chance....' _"Ey, Shikamaru, did you eat breakfast?" The Shadow User simply shrugged, yawning at the television. "Goddamnit Shikamaru, what do you want?!" The Nara blinked, looking at Neji with a slightly frightened expression. "Fine! You want to play Hide-And-Seek?! Let's play! Try to find me!" Neji stormed off irritably, mumbling curses under his breath. "Yaaaay! Aishiteru yo, Neji-tamaaaaa!" Neji's cheeks flared up slightly, knowing that Shikamaru had the IQ of about a 4 year old at the moment, and probably didn't mean what he'd just said.

Of course, as children are, they take an overly long time playing Hide-And-Seek, looking in the most ridiculous places that an average human being couldn't possibly be. This was exactly Shikamaru's philosophy, except when he'd attempted to look under the couch, he'd found a crayon and gotten distracted for 10 minutes scribbling on the walls, then fell on the couch to watch tv because they'd mentioned something about candy. After about 25 minutes of hiding, Neji became quite frustrated that Shikamaru hadn't found him yet, coming out of his hiding place (the laundry room, if you were wondering) to find Shikamaru watching cartoons. "Shikamaru, I thought we were playing Hide-And-Seek." The Hyuga spouted this between gritted teeth, fists clenched. The brunette deer boy sighed, as if explaining something to a very impatient child. "Well, we _were, _Neji-tama, but I kinda got....distracted...." He instinctively shrank into the couch cushions, expecting for Neji to scream so loudly his very voicebox might just fall onto the floor. However, Neji didn't scream at all. He just sighed, knowing that with Shikamaru's amnesia, things like this were bound to happen. Instead, he sat next to the Nara on the couch, his eyes trained on the children's program currently on the television.

"So Neji-tama, have fun baby-sitting today?" TenTen teased the Hyuga, grinning broadly when he froze, glaring at a tree. "TenTen, I've got some advice for you if you'd like to stay alive at least one more day on this Earth." TenTen raised an eyebrow, curious. "URUSAI, MESUINU!!!" TenTen's grin grew wider, knowing she'd gotten to him. "Touchy, touchy, Neji. No need to be nasty. So, how long do you have to babysit Shikamaru?" Neji frowned, not knowing the answer to this question, himself. "I'm...not really quite sure....I guess as long as his amnesia lingers, I have to care for him." TenTen couldn't have laughed harder at this, grabbing her ribs. "OH! That's great! Oh, Kami!" Neji could feel a twitch coming in his left eye, and he swore to absolutely everything under the great gods of Destiny that he would _personally _ring TenTen's neck after all of this was over...

**Please await the next installment of Of Amnesiatic Deers And Insomniatic Birds in the near future!!! **

**Oh, and see that pretty, pretty button down there? Yeah, the one that says 'Review'? It would be greatly appreciated if you could click it and tell me how you like (or dislike) the story so far!! **


	4. Children's Games & Sleep Deprivation

**Gomen nasai! It's really late again! Bahh, I really wish my immune system was better _**

**But anyway, here's the next installment! Please enjoy!**

Neji's eyes were trained upon the sky above, though his thoughts were far from things like how many birds were currently circling the small area where his group trained. His thoughts kept going back to a rather annoying Nara that had kept him up half the night because he thought he had "heard a monster under his bed." Neji had had to check the entire room...twice...just to pacify Shikamaru that there really were no monsters awaiting him once he fell asleep.

And if the Hyuga thought that maybe, just maybe, the morning might be a bit better, he was sorely mistaken. Shikamaru was extremely picky about his breakfast food. He didn't like this certain type of cereal, orange juice was nasty, he couldn't eat the bread if it had crusts on it... To add to the bitter misery that seemed to be Neji's life lately, the young Nara's parents wouldn't be home for two weeks...TWO WEEKS!!! At the current moment in time, Neji wondered how in the hell he was expected to co-exist with the child for 14 days without killing him...

After training, the Byakugan user stopped by Shikamaru's house to make him lunch, because along with any memories he may have had, he was also rendered useless to use any sort of cooking equipment, leaving Neji with the 'joyous' job to prepare all of of his meals....

"NEJI-TAMAAA!" The Hyuga nearly fell to the ground from the forceful glomp that the Nara attacked him with. Was he honestly trying to kill him?! Any thoughts of possible murder on the Nara's side were put to rest as Shikamaru gently nuzzled against Neji's chest, glancing up at him. "You were gone an awful long time, Neji-tama." Neji sighed, lightly patting the top of Shikamaru's head, taking a quick glimpse into the Nara's chocolate colored eyes. He had never realized exactly how doleful the Nara's orbs could get. It reminded Neji a bit of a little fawn.

"I wasn't gone _that _long, Shikamaru. Now, what do you want for lunch?" Shikamaru followed the Hyuga into the kitchen, propping himself up on a countertop, lightly swinging his legs back and forth. "Ano...mackerel and rice, please." The Hyuga removed the necessary ingredients from the fridge, first insisting that Shikamaru go play in the living room until lunch was ready. This brilliant plan only lasted 5 minutes before a shrill, high-pitched scream could be heard most probably from the deepest depths of the Sand Village. Neji put down the fish and ran into the living room, afraid that Shikamaru had done something to seriously cause harm to himself.

"Shikamaru, what happened?! What did you-" He stopped as the Nara pointed at something on the ground. Neji walked over to the spot Shikamaru had pointed at, bent down, and was faced with...

...a spider no bigger than the head of a pin. "Neji-tama, be careful! It might eat you!" The brunette glanced at the "prodigy", and couldn't help himself any longer. He laughed. Perhaps it was a combination of the sleep deprivation and the ridiculous situation he had himself put in, he himself did not know. All he knew was that he laughed, and couldn't stop for a good five minutes. By this time, the spider had wandered off somewhere, and Shikamaru swore that it was "sent to come eat him when he took a nap," and whose worries weren't pacified until Neji promised to watch over him while he slept. Little brat...

After lunch though, of course, like every other child, Shikamaru refused to sleep, and instead wanted to "play" with the "toys" he had found in his room, the toys consisting of the average ninja weapons: kunai, katana, etc. Neji, therefore, went on a manic spree of Nara's room, and was only satisifed when he was sure he had cleared away all of the potentially dangerous items. Baby-proofing hadn't been in the job description, Neji was pretty sure of that...

"Neji-tama, let's play a game!" Tired eyes frowned at Shikamaru as Neji sighed, sitting on the couch, gently rubbing his temples. "What did you have in mind, Shikamaru?" The little fawn was quiet as he sat there, a thoughtful look on his face. Only in times of silence and peace did Neji think that maybe, just _maybe, _Shikamaru was back to his original, 200+ IQ self. When he opened his mouth, however, all hope was immediately dispelled, replaced with the bleak prospect of becoming a 24/7 babysitter for the rest of his days...

"Tag!" Once sleepy eyes widened, looking in horror upon the Nara. "No, tag will excite you too much. You should be taking a nap as it is, you know. It's past naptime, and you're going to be sleepy soon." Shikamaru only rolled his eyes, shaking his head in fierce determination. "Not today! I'm not even a little sleepy! Come on, Neji-tama, pleeeeeaaassee? I really wanna play!" Neji, however, was resigned to saying no. If they played tag, one of two things could happen: Either it tired him out and he would (finally!) take his nap, or he would trip and hurt himself. He'd rather not take chances.

"You know what, we _are _going to play a little game, Shikamaru, okay? Are you ready?" The Nara nodded, excited that Neji had finally agreed to play with him. The Hyuga slowly got off of the couch, walking over to Shikamaru. "It's called...Shikamaru takes a nap!" He quickly swooped down, picking up the Nara and carrying him off to bed. "Noo! That's not a real game, Neji-tama, you lied!"

**Ahh...you likey...? ^__^ I'm terribly, terribly sorry for the extreme lack in updates. If it weren't for the (pushy~) persistence of one of my best friends, it would probably remain incomplete, so, kudos to chu, you know who ya are! :] Please await the following chapters in a (hopefully) timely manner!**


End file.
